Where Is My Mind
by buttlovskixx
Summary: Stan and Kyle are super best friends, But Stan wants him and Kyle to be more than that. Kyle is just caught in his own mind, oblivious to Stans actions. Will this summer together show them both what their relationship can withhold? Style. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so its probably going to be crap, but I wanted to write one. A lot of this story is just going to be stuff that has happend to me and my super best friend last summer, so this story is very nostalgic. I hope you enjoy it, I'll try and make the chapters longer, but since this is just the first chapter im just going to leave it short. So yeah!**

Song for chapter : Summerlong – xylos

It was the last day of our junior year at South Park High. The lunchroom is swarming with laughter, smiles, and friendly faces. All of that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is the radiant smile of a certain red head I call my super best friend. Kyle Broflovski. Kyle and I have been best friends since before we could even walk. Now, after 17 years, here we sit. I knew for a while my feelings for Kyle were more defined than friendship. He always has this bubbly personality that just brings a smile to my face every time he talks. The way he can just be so god damned perfect without even trying just makes it all the more better. I can't stop looking at him and his amazing smile, that's when I realize I'm doing it again.

"Stan? " Kyle says confusingly, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Wait what?" I jumped and blabbered like an idiot.

"I was just talking about how me and you are going to Shakey's and then play video games all night this weekend to celebrate getting out of this hellhole for summer!" See, this is that bubbly personality that I love oh so much.

"Oh, Hell yeah! Our whole summer is going to consist of just that, pizza, videogames, and not even once talking about school." I try to say as coolly as I can.

"Awwwwh, what about us stanny-bear?" Kenny says, pointing at him and Cartman. "Are we not invited in on your little shanans?" He says pouting.

"Sick, Kiiinny, No way in hell would I spend a summer with these two, I don't want to catch the gay these two vibe off.." Cartman says while forking in gross cafeteria food. I open my mouth to say something, but Kyle is too quick, and like usual me and Kenny look at each other expecting the usual to happen.

"Fuck off, Cartman. Me and Stan aren't like that, and you know it, so why don't you take that subject and shove it up your ass you fat tub of lard!" Kyle says with his face turning the same color of his hair.

"Awwwwh, the little jew is getting defensive, isn't that sweet, and im not the one getting something shoved up my ass, am I Kahl?" Cartman says in his mocking tone.

"GOD DAMN IT CARTMAN!" Kyle lunges over the table to try and slap cartman, but Kenny grabs him in time.

"When will you guys ever stop, seriously?" Kenny says laughing and I join in, because this seriously happens everyday. Kyle swats Kennys hands away and sits down slowly giving Cartman the evil eye the whole time, Then the bell rings and its time to go to the last period of the day.

* * *

I'm leaning on the hood of my car, when I see that same giddy redhead that I love so much coming toward me, with that same great big smile.

"Hey, Stan! I'm super pumped!" He says while opening the car door and sliding in. I get in the drivers seat then look at his olive green eyes and smile.

"Dude! Yeah, This summer is going to be killer, I just know it!" I say, then I turn on the car. The radio is blaring one of our favorite songs.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high…."

I turn to look at Kyle, but he's already looking at me with the same expression, Then we burst out into song, I turn up the radio even louder.

"CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE…."

I know my summer is going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm getting all writting happy. I assure you that my chapters will be longer, There just isn't much happening at the moment. I'll be switching POV's periodically, I made this event up, but it shows that Kyle is clueless, Well that will hopefully change soon :) I'm not all that sure I'm going to update super fast, I want to spend time analyzing each chapter. Awh well! Enjoy! **

song for chapter : I Already Forgot everything you said - The Dig

**Kyle's POV.**

Our pizza arrives just as me and Stan were complaining. Shakey's takes for fucking ever I swear. I give him a big smile, to which he smiled back with a mouth full of pizza, which is gross, but I always love seeing Stan when he's happy. It just makes me smile even wider knowing my super best friend is having a good time.

"Holy mother of Jesus, this pizza really tops off the last day of school!" Stan looks at me wide-eyed, and his belly filled. He managed eating 3 pieces of pizza in the span of 5 minutes. He can really eat.

"Yeah! Dude, Seriously how can you eat so much and never gain a pound?" I say. I'm only on my second piece and I'm super full.

"A mans gotta eat I guess." Stan shrugs talking over yet another piece he crammed in his mouth. I laugh and continue eating my pizza. After about 6 more pieces Stan lays back in his seat, I think the pizza finally defeated him.

"dude I'm too full, let's bail?" Stan says getting out money and paying for the both of us, I hide my smile and nod. We thank the waiter, get up and head for the car.

"So Kyle, I have a surprise for the both of us surviving junior year.." Stan says. Oh god, what is it? Oh god. Should I be worried? He senses my worry and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Dude, it's nothing bad, Kenny just gave me some pot, and I think we should celebrate together!" Stan says, as we reach the car, I head over to the passengers seat and get in. I watch as Stan gets in the drivers seat and pulls out a little baggie filled with what I presume being weed, if it's from Kenny, then this has to be some really strong stuff.

"Dude! Killer. That'd be sweet, but let's not do this in the shakey's parking lot?" I look at him and laugh. He laughs with me, and pulls out, heading towards his house.

"Dude, Kenny lent me his bong! So we'll be super duper out of it!" Stan says with excitement, I look over at him and he can't stop smiling.

"Dude, let's not get too 'out of it' " I'm not really sure what this stuff would do. I've been high a couple of times. I usually do really stupid things, well for one I basiclly turn into a human blanket. I attach myself to anything with heat. I also babble a lot of nonsense. High Kyle is just really god damn stupid.

We pull up in Stan's drive way, and get out of the car. I follow him and he opens the door for me. We head up to his room, I head over to his bed and watch as he locks the door. As if it would matter if Randy caught us. His parents split back up around 7th grade and haven't gotten back together since then. Randy still lives in south park, whereas Sharon lives in LA with her movie producer boyfriend, or whatever. It still bewilders me that Randy got custody, but I'm also glad because otherwise, Stan wouldn't be here. Stan goes to his dresser and pulls out a nice looking glass bong, I smile at him as he walks over and sits on the bed and packs a bowl.

"Stan, if I get too out of it, stop me. Okay?" I'm a little hesitant about this whole thing, but I take the bong and hold it to my mouth. Stan lights it for me and I inhale deeply. It stings at first and I want to cough but that stinging slowly goes away and I breathe out whizzing just a little.

"whoah Kyle! That was really good. You can go again, I don't mind" He smiles up at me and pats me on the back.

I did as I was told and went again, this time it never stung and I exhaled slower, closing my eyes, I feel a little dizzy. Stan takes the bong from me and hits it with this practiced ease, He blows out and start making O's, I laugh for no reason, it just looks so damn cool.

After about 6 hits I have no idea what im thinking, or doing. Stan is singing a song that I don't know, but it's pretty, I think. I start swaying to the sound of his voice and look up to see Stans beaming face, I kind of just want to go over to him and touch his face for some reason, I don't know why. So that's exactly what I do. I poke his cheeks, nose, and mouth then fall back on his bed into a ball of laugher. Wow this stuff kicks.

"And I already forgot everything you saiiiiddd!" Stans sings as his voice cracks and he joins in my random laughter and lays next to me. He stops and looks at me. Stan has gotten high many times before, but we've never really gotten stoned together. I look at him and stop laughing, I can't help but look into his blazing ocean blue eyes, I mean yeah, they are red as hell because face it, We are tripping major ballsack right now. I let a chuckle slip my lips.

"Staaaaaaaaaaan, can we watch a movie or something? I feel like im floating, hey do you have any food, I could go for some food, wait we just had pizza, whoah, Stan can you…" I trail off, and look up at the ceiling, my mind isn't letting me do anything but just sit there clueless.

"Mmmmmmkyle, I'm gonna put a movie in, is asses of fire okay?" Stan says while getting up, I slowly get up and nod at him, closing my eyes and falling back down. I see colors under my eye lids, Then I start humming the tune Stan was singing earlier, I have to remember to ask him what song that was.

Stan puts in the movie and comes back to the bed and lays next to me. His warmth radiating off of him and going to me. This feels nice. I turn away to get more comfortable, my back facing Stan, as I close my eyes I feel something on my back and jump only to realize its Stan's hand moving up and down my back, in feather-like motions. A smile appears on my face. I lean into his hand and I slowly felt my body drift into another universe, my mind going blank. I drift off, with Stan's hand moving up and down my back. Yeah, I like this.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of thunder, and at first I have no idea where I am, but then I feel someone's arm wrapped around me. I tense up and slowly turn around and notice its Stans, then I relax and snuggle closer into Stan. My head is still a little cloudy. I reach for my phone and look at the time, we've only been out for about two hours, so I nudge Stan, he stirs a little, then I lightly punch his arm, to which he opens his eyes and defensively gets up and pins me to the bed, I look up at him roaring with laughter. His expression softens and he lets go of me and lays back down.

"Jesus, Kyle, you scared the living shit out of me" He says out of breath, as I'm still laughing. He soon joins in and lightly punches me back.

"Well, its only been two hours since we passed out." I say as I sit up, only to realize that this stuff hasn't worn off yet. The title screen of the movie was playing on loop on the tv.

"Wanna play videogames? You still look kind of hazy." He says slowly. I sit up and nod at him. I get up and sit on the floor as he puts the game in and passes me the game controller. He takes a seat next to me. I'm still exhausted and my body is still shut down, I feel like I could pass out at any given moment. Why did I have to get up?

"Stan I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake long" I say, my body is swaying in the sitting position, and all I want to do is just lay down and sleep. My mind isn't even focused on the game. I watch blankly as my character on the screen jumps and moves and I feel like I'm the character, The controller slips out of my hand and I feel the room get all swirly and I rest my head against Stan's shoulder. I'm not sure if he minds, but right now I don't care. My eyes slowly begin to close again, I'm less and less awake every second. I feel hands, then I feel myself getting picked up, I'm being carried to the bed.

I lightly flutter my eyes open only to see Stan laying right next to me. I lightly smile and flip over so my back was facing him. A couple minutes later I feel those same hands, doing the same feather-like motion that lulled me back to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be longer, better and more detailed. It's my first story ever, don't expect Shakespeare cx Anyways to those of you reading this, Shanks a bunch 3 **


End file.
